NCIS: Naval Children's Investigative Service
by anny385
Summary: The team is a team, but in a different setting. Team as kids. Kidfic. Very AU.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: This fic is very AU. In this fic the team are children and are eleven years old. They are in a club, or kids detective agency called NCIS, which is for Naval Children's Investigation Service. Also, Abby's Mom is not deaf in this fic.

NCIS

Eleven year old Tony DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tim McGee, Kate Todd and Abigail Scuito laughed and talked as they walked into their clubhouse. They had been friends since they were barely a year old and even had play dates when they were younger. They all had been born weeks apart and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the oldest of the teammates which meant he was the team leader. Jethro's father was the team leader of NCIS, Tony's Dad was his second, McGee's Dad was also on the team and so was Kate's Mom. Abigail Scuito's Mom was in the forensic scientist. They all went to the same school and even spent nights at each other's houses. Their parents were also very good friends. They had started the NCIS club a year ago when it was summertime. The other children knew that they could help them only during summer. They helped with lost dogs, or if another child stole something from another child.

They all walked into the clubhouse that their father's had built for them. They still were talking when they sat down at their own desks. Suddenly the door opened and in walked in the Harrison twins. Their dog had been stolen and they wanted Bailey back. Bailey was a golden retriever and had long golden silky hair. They loved the dog and wanted their pet back. The four teammates got their bags and walked out. Tony grabbed the camera and took pictures, McGee took fingerprint smudges and Gibbs asked the Harrison parents questions.

When they got back they took the prints to Abby. She had some of her Mom's old stuff in part of the clubhouse. All their parents were aware of what they were doing, but they were okay with them investigating as long as they were safe. Abby found out that one of the fingerprints didn't belong to the parents, or the children. McGee found out who Brandon Eddison was. He had moved into one of the houses with his parents during the school year and they found the address where he lived and they all went to the address.

They knocked on the door and were greeted by Mrs. Eddison. They told her about the dog whom Brandon took and they had a picture of the twins with the dog. The boy skidded to a stop when they saw the four kids after running after Bailey

"Why are they here, Mom?"

"They want to talk to you about the dog that you took. You told me that he followed you home."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I saw the dog with the twins yesterday and thought he was so cute. I wanted a dog and you said you'd think about it, which meant that maybe I wouldn't get one. I thought that if I told you that he followed me home that maybe you would let me keep him."

"This is not the way you do that, Brandon. We will talk about this later. Go ahead kids and take the dog to his rightful owners."

"Thank you, Mrs. Eddison." Replied Gibbs.

She nodded and they left with the dog. The twins were at home and were overjoyed that their dog was home.

"You should get a GPS chip to make sure that this doesn't happen again." McGee spoke up to the parents.

"Maybe we will."

They all made their way back to the clubhouse to write up their reports and then put them into the filing cabinet, which was next to the desks.

"Pizza and movies at my house." Tony said as he got up from his chair.

"After we wrap this up." Replied Gibbs.

"Of course, Gibbs." Said Tony as he grinned at their leader. He was after all the oldest of the group.

They finally finished and went to Tony's house. Mrs. DiNozzo called for pizza as Tony went to the bookshelf that held all of his DVD's. He picked one out and got their drinks as soon as the pizza arrived. They began eating their pizza as they watched the pizza. There would be a sleepover tonight since it was summer. After that movie they watched another movie, but not before they popped some popcorn.

The next day they had a case of a dead hamster. The hamster was in his cage and was laying in it. The little girl who had told them about it was crying because she loved her pet. She just wanted to know why Tyson had died and if anybody was responsible for it. The team made their way towards the girl's bedroom and got to work. Tony was sketching the scene and McGee was photographing. Kate had dusted for fingerprints when Tony and McGee were done. They even gathered evidence inside the cage and took it all to Abby.

She found a fingerprint that was not Wendy's fingerprint, but her younger sibling's fingerprint. She also found out that there was chocolate in the cage. The poor Hamster had eaten it and died. Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Kate all went back to the house and told the girl's Mom how the Hamster had died. Mrs. Thompson had sat with her youngest child Adam and asked him why he had fed the Hamster chocolate. The little boy had told his Mom that Tyson looked hungry and he had fed him some of his chocolate. She told him that animals weren't allowed to have chocolate because it was bad for them. She told him that next time one of their animals looked hungry then tell them and they would feed the animal. She didn't tell him that the reason why Tyson had died was because Adam had fed him chocolate.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll tell Wendy what happened."

"You're welcome." Gibbs replied and they all went out and once again made their way towards the club house to once again type up their reports.

The End

Author's Note2: I decided to stop it there because there are not a lot of things that kids can investigate. They can't investigate dead bodies only lost, or dead animals.


End file.
